1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a card connector attached to an electronics apparatus or an information terminal device such as a portable phone, a telephone, PDA (personal digital assistance), a portable audio or a camera, particularly to a card connector in which a card such as an IC card, SD card or SIM card is to be inserted.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, in an electronics apparatus or an information terminal device such as a portable phone, a telephone, PDA (personal digital assistance), a portable audio or a camera, an IC card, SD card or SIM card in which an IC part called as an IC chip is incorporated has been increasingly used, and therefore a card connector for inserting such the IC card, SD card or SIM card has been widely required.
Also, there is a card elongated in the card-inserting direction and attached with an antenna at a tip end thereof to be usable in a wireless manner. Such a card is used with the antenna projected out from a housing of the card connector. If the housing from which the antenna is projected out is unintentionally fell down and the card collides with a concrete portion, a very large impact is applied to the card connector to often cause a breakage of the same.
The card connector is required as a general market demand to have a small height as a whole and a sufficient strength. To achieve the required strength, a sheet metal cover is provided on a top surface of a base of the card connector. There is a similar requirement in a so-called reverse type IC card connector in which the IC card is used in a reversal manner. Accordingly, a small height of the card connector and a strength durable against the twist of the IC card are demanded and a metallic plate is used on a top surface of the card connector for achieving these requirements.
However, if such a card connector slips from a hand, a large impact is applied thereto to cause a breakage of the same. Further, if reinforcing the card connector to strengthen the same, there may be a problem in that the card connector becomes larger in size to increase a height thereof.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to solve the above-mentioned problems in the prior art by providing a card connector of a hollow flat housing formed of a base and a sheet metal cover, wherein pin-like elongate terminal members extend from an end wall and side walls of the sheet metal cover so that the cover is integral with the base to withstand the impact applied when the card connector falls and to reduce the height of the card connector as the market requires.